


Chuck VS Casey

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, show rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck meets a stranger at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Is this seat taken?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change in later chapters

“Is this seat taken?”  
Chuck looked up at the man “Uh no I guess not”  
“I don’t usually sit with strangers but all the other seats are taken”  
Chuck looked around “It’s okay, I’m just trying to write this stupid paper”  
“You’re in school?”  
“Unfortunately”  
“What’s the paper about?”  
“In all honestly I forgot about five hundred words ago, and I’ve just been babbling”  
“I thought school ended a few months ago”  
“I did, and I was supposed to graduate but then my boyfriend that I had my entire time there was killed in a car accident and we were supposed to graduate together but then there was this thing and I couldn't but they said if I finish stuff online by the end of August I could get my diploma”  
“I’m sorry for your loss”  
“I’m sorry I told a complete stranger about my issues”  
“John Casey” he held out his hand “You can just call me Casey”  
“Chuck Bartowski, whatever you want to call me is fine”  
“I have a confession”  
“Oh already? interesting” Chuck smiled  
“I’m new to town, living in a hotel until I find a place and I sat here in hopes of finding someone to show me around”  
“And you chose me?”  
“You looked the friendliest”  
“Thanks, and you’re in luck, I’ve lived in Burbank for my entire twenty-three years of life”  
“So you know the Buy More?”  
“Uh yeah, unfortunately, that is where I’ve been working since I came home from Standford”  
“No shit, I start on Monday”  
“What a small world” Chuck shut his laptop, this conversation was way more interesting. “I know we don’t know each other that well but I uh know a place you can rent,” Chuck wrote down something on a page in his notebook and handed it to John. “Frank owns the apartment complex, tell him you know me and you are interested in 259 and the other number is mine”  
“Have you had lunch yet?”  
“If you count the three donuts and two coffees”  
“Three?”  
“My sister is a doctor and her doctor boyfriend is a health nut so it’s hard to get the good stuff at home, he probably doesn’t even know what a donut is”  
Casey laughed “I haven’t had a donut in years, I’m kind of a health nut too”  
“Well then I guess California is the right place for you, healthy shit everywhere”  
“Yeah but I’ve been here three days and I’m already sick of avocado on everything”  
“It’s the worst, but I know this amazing foot truck spot on the beach and there are even veggie burgers”  
“I may not eat much sugar, but I absolutely don’t eat fake meat”  
Chuck grabbed his backpack and started packing his stuff up, “Have you been to the beach yet?”  
“I have run past it, but that’s it”  
“Oh you’re a runner, that’s horrible” Chuck teased. 

“So you want me to follow you?”  
“I took an Uber here, my car battery died or well maybe I'm not a car guy so I don't really know, and it’s still sitting in the parking lot at work”  
“You can ride with me, and I am a car guy so I'll check it out"  
"That's very nice of you"  
"Hope it's okay that my top is off"  
“Excuse me?” Chuck blushed.  
John pointed to the black Jeep with huge tires and no top.  
“That makes more sense, and I would love to ride in that, but where are the doors?”  
“In a garage, I’m renting, I have another car too”  
“How do we stop my backpack from flying out?”  
Casey took out his keys and opened a lockbox in the trunk “It will be safe in here, promise”  
“Thanks” Chuck sat his bag inside,  
“Here” Casey took a pair of sunglasses from the box and handed them to Chuck “You might need these”  
Chuck put them on “How did I look?”  
“Not bad”  
Chuck climbed into the passenger seat and made sure his buckle was tight.  
“Keep your feet inside or on the footpeg, and if you insist on sticking your hands out, go up not to the side”  
“Okay, um I’m fine this is fine”  
“You don’t have to be scared, it’s safe”  
“I’ve known you less than an hour”  
“I will do my best not to kill you”  
“Thanks, that's refreshing”

“Okay that was fucking amazing and now I want to buy one”  
“You’re hair is a mess”  
Chuck opened the camera on his phone, “Woah” he did his best to fix it but didn’t have much luck.  
“Will my bag be safe while we grab food”  
“Yeah, but we could always come back and eat in here, the view is nice”  
“And it’s probably more comfortable than the sand-covered tables”  
Casey followed Chuck over to the line of food trucks. “How do you choose?”  
“I think I’m going with the chicken truck, they have these nachos with crispy chicken tenders on it, yeah it sounds weird but it’s great”  
“I'm eyeing the BBQ truck”  
“Get food then meet back by the jeep?”  
“See you there”

Chuck felt weird sitting alone in Casey’s jeep but it wasn’t long until Casey showed up with his food, “The one I went to has beer, so I grabbed you one too”  
“Score” Chuck grabbed the beers and put them in the cup holders then held on to his food so he could climb in, he stole a fry before handing it back to him.  
“So what brings you to California and from where?”  
“From all over, I’m a Marine, and uh crazy story but I just found out I have a daughter”  
“Woah, how old?”  
“Twenty”  
“Wait, how old are you?”  
“Thirty-seven”  
“Oh”  
“I didn’t know she was pregnant, she hid it from me, then I left for boot camp and then when she graduated high school two years ago I got an invitation but I couldn’t make it because I was stationed in another country so we started writing back and forth and then earlier this year I got some time off so I moved here to be with her for a while”  
“That's awesome, are you and her mom gonna try again?”  
Casey laughed, “Well, funny story, we were best friends in High School then one night we decided to have sex and it was not good, and I told her I was for sure gay”  
Chuck laughed “Oh that's hilarious”  
“It wasn’t at the time but it is now”  
“My sister decided to surprise me at college and walked into my room to see my roommates dick in my mouth, so that’s how she found out, but I think I’m bi because I like girls too, but I’ve never dated one.”  
“That’s worse than my coming out story”  
“Yeah, so is that why she didn’t tell you?”  
“She assumed that since I couldn’t love her then I wouldn't be around for her and the baby”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I think it’s for the best, she has an amazing stepfather that raised her well and now we have a great relationship and I have grown”  
“Thanks for telling me that”  
“You know it’s weird, I’ve never opened up to anyone, especially someone I just met”  
“My sister always says I just have one of those faces where people know they can trust me and that’s why I always get hurt”  
“What school are you going to?”  
“Stanford”  
“Smart”  
“Yeah, I guess so, I was at the top of my class then uh a bunch of shit happened at the same time and I had a mental breakdown, left school and moved in with my sister”  
“That sucks, but at least they are letting you finish”  
“I got lucky that I’m a tech nerd, I was kicked out because someone turned me in for cheating, which I would never, it’s not my fault I was top of my class without ever trying sometimes, and they found stolen exams in my room, but I lived in a frat house and me and my boyfriend were roommates our freshman year and started dating so by Senior year we were sharing a small room together and we were the only two with a key and I always had a lot of expensive tech stuff since that was part of my major so I installed a security camera and that’s when I saw my kind of boyfriend, we were having issues, but I saw him putting the papers under my bed and we got in this huge fight and he stormed off and that’s when he was killed, it was a hit and run”  
“Sorry” Casey squeezed his thigh.  
“Thanks”

They sat there for hours talking and ended up getting more food from the tucks at dinner and watching the sunset. 

“So um I don’t want it to sound like I’m inviting you in for like sex or something, but if you want to look at the apartment, they all have the same layout”  
“Yeah, I’d like that” Casey helped Chuck out of the Jeep.  
When they walked into the courtyard Chuck pointed to the empty apartment “That’s the one, the husband got a job in another state so they just moved a few days ago, this is mine, well technically my sisters” Chuck went over and unlocked the door.  
“So this, is the living room, and the dining room then right through there is the kitchen and in that closet in the laundry then down this hall is a bathroom, the master bedroom, and my room”  
“Looks nice”  
“The master bedroom has a really nice tub in the bathroom”  
“I’m more of a shower person”  
“There are jets though”  
“Ah jets” Casey smirked “Maybe I’ll try them out”  
Chuck opened his bedroom door, “This is my room”  
“Wow you’re a nerd”  
“What gave it away, the Tron poster or the Star Wars sheet?”  
“I think it’s the lightsabers” he pointed to the two on the wall above the bed.  
“Ahh yes, I actually made those for a class at Stanford, they actually work, well not like chopping body parts off work, but they light up”  
“I’ve never seen the movies”  
“You’re lying”  
“I’m not”  
“That should be illegal”  
“There are just so many at this point I don’t even know where to begin”  
“I have them all on blu-ray if you want to borrow them”  
“How about when I get settled in, hopefully across the courtyard then you can bring them over for a marathon”  
“Yeah, I’d like that”  
“I should get going, but thanks for tonight”  
“Thank you, it was nice, I’ll walk you to the door”  
“I’ll call in the morning about the apartment and let you know”  
“Just mention me, he owes me, I fix the security system every time it goes out, and I fixed his laptop and didn’t tell his wife about the porn virus”  
“Good to know”  
Chuck opened the front door “So I’ll um talk to you tomorrow”  
“See ya around Bartowski”

When Chuck shut the door he leaned up against it “Shit”  
He pulled out his phone 

Chuck: I just met the sexiest man and he wants to have a Star Wars marathon  
Chuck: and he called me Bartowski and it was the sexiest thing ever 

Morgan: Niiiice dude

Chuck: He is 37 and his daughter is 20

Morgan: Grosssss

Chuck: Shut up  
Chuck: He has these blues eyes that I couldn't stop looking at, and we were at the beach

Morgan: In love already, glad you’ve moved on from crying over Bryce

Chuck: Shut the fuck up Morgan...we aren’t talking about him ever

There was a knock at the door that made Chuck jump, he looked out the peephole before opening the door “Hi Casey”  
Casey held up Chuck’s backpack  
“Oh shit, thanks” Chuck grabbed his backpack. “I completely forgot and that stupid paper is due at nine tomorrow”  
“Good luck with that, sorry I distracted you”  
“It was a welcome distraction” Chuck didn’t remember the last time he had smiled this much.  
“I think you forgot something else too” Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s neck and kissed him.  
“That was cheesy but totally worth it” Chuck grabbed his shirt pulling him back into a kiss, Casey took a step forward pressing Chuck against the doorframe, their bodies pressed together until someone cleared their throat making them separate.  
“Oh my god Ellie, why are you here” Chuck felt like his face was on fi  
“Last time I checked I lived here”  
“Right, sorry, uh Ellie this is John, John this is my sister, Ellie”  
“Nice to meet you” Casey shook her hand “I’m going to head out, I’ll talk to you later”  
“I’ll walk you out to your car” Chuck grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him towards the parking lot

“I’m sorry, that was awkward”  
“A little bit”  
“It was really nice though, you have nice lips”  
“Thanks”  
“And I think that should happen again, maybe without the cheesy line”  
“I can’t make promises” Casey kissed him again, pulling back before it got too heated again “I’ll text you when I get home”  
“Have a good night, I’m going to go back in there and get asked a million questions then stay up way too late over-analyzing this day while trying to write a paper on whatever the hell it’s supposed to be about”  
“Good luck with that”  
“Goodnight” Chuck gave him one more kiss  
“Night Bartowski”

“Who was that?”  
“I introduced you to him”  
“You told me his name, nothing else”  
“Uh well I met him at the coffee shop earlier then we spend the day at the beach talking and eating”  
“You just met him today and your already sucking face”  
“Eww who says sucking face, and as I recall you and Devon didn’t know each other’s names when you had sex in a supply closet”  
“That’s not the point”  
“I’m an adult Ellie”  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt so soon, it’s only been five months, you were with Bryce for four years”  
“I’m aware of how long it’s been Ellie, and yeah I’m still sad and heartbroken over it, but the truth is me and Bryce broke up long before he died, we were talking about getting back together but then I got kicked out, he got killed and I’ve decided to move on and be happy instead of continuing to cry over him”  
“So you like this guy?”  
“Yeah, he is so freaking hot, but also he has this kind side that he seems to hide from people, but he opened up to me and we had a really nice time”  
“You should invite him for dinner”  
“That should be easy since he is probably going to be moving in across the courtyard”  
“Oh”  
“I suggested it before the kiss, way before and uh he may also be working at the Buy More”  
“Well then I hope it works out between you two”  
“Me too, now I’m going to shower and get ready for bed, goodnight El”  
“Good night Chuck”

Casey: Survive the sister talk?

Chuck: Yes, but it’s now 11pm and I just had two cups of coffee

Casey: Bad idea

Chuck: Yeah but I have a gazillion words to write on the history of America, which I understand as an American I should know but my major is for electrical engineering  
Chuck: My minor is teaching so I know I need this crap but uuuuugh

Casey: Well then you met the right person, call me and I can help?

They were up most of the night talking, but at least Chuck got his paper turned in.

Chuck and Morgan were sitting on the edge of the fountain watching Casey and a few other people move stuff into his apartment.  
“Who is that? She is hot”  
“Uh that would be Alex, she is Casey’s daughter”  
“Casey, as in your boyfriend?”  
“We aren’t official, it’s been two days”  
“And he is moving in across the courtyard with his really hot daughter”  
“Don’t let him hear you call her that, and I told him about the apartment before we kissed”  
“He is kind of scary”  
“Not really”  
“Holy hell who is that hot chick?”  
“I have no idea, I’ve never met her”  
“Maybe it’s his girlfriend, his really hot, really strong girlfriend”  
“He is gay”  
“Then how does he have a kid”  
“I’m not telling you his life story, now shut up so I can fantasize about those big strong arms holding me up while”  
“Don’t finish that sentence, please don’t finish it for the love of our friendship”  
“Should I offer to help?”  
“So he can see just how weak you are?”  
“Yeah, I think I’m going to go get him some water”  
“Try a beer”  
“Oh good idea, I’ll be right back” Chuck ran into his apartment and grabbed a beer and a few bottles of water then went into Casey’s apartment.  
“Hey Bartowski”  
“I uh brought a cold beer and some water?”  
“And I thought you were just going to sit there and stare”  
“Well the view is really really nice” Chuck resisted the urge to grab Casey’s bicep when he took the beer from Chuck’s hand.  
“Is that the best friend” Casey nodded towards the kitchen window where they could see Morgan sitting.  
“Yeah that’s Morgan, who you might wanna keep away from Alex, and whoever the blonde girl is because he is probably going to embarrass himself by hitting on them”  
“He can try with Walker but she will eat him alive, and if he looks at Alex, I’ll punch him”  
“Right, I’m sure you just said something badass but I’m so distracted by your body I can’t focus on what you’re saying”  
Casey stared into Chuck’s eyes as he licked a drop of condensation off the neck of the glass bottle.  
Chuck groaned, Casey smirked.  
“That was, you are”  
“Enjoying a beer while the girls do all the work” The blonde walked into the kitchen.  
“Walker this is Chuck, Chuck this is my friend Sarah Walker”  
“Ah hello Chuck, I’ve heard so much about you” She shook his hand  
“Not that much” Casey added.  
“Water” Chuck handed her a bottle, not sure what else to say  
“Thanks”  
“So gonna help us with the rest of the boxes or go back to your spot at the fountain?”  
“It was a comfortable spot” Chuck laughed. “I’m kidding, yes I’ll help”  
“There are a few boxes that need to go to my bedroom” Casey whispered in his ear as he leaned into Chuck to sit his beer on the counter.  
Chuck cleared his throat “I’m gonna need a minute before I can walk”  
Casey’s hand grazed the front of Chuck’s pants as he walked away.  
“Evil” Chuck called after him. He took a few deep breaths then adjusted himself before heading out to the moving truck, he managed to convince Morgan to help.

When the box truck was empty Chuck grabbed an empty box and went over and got all the beer from his apartment and a few other drinks then headed back over to Casey’s apartment.  
“I have beer, and soda”  
“And I just ordered pizza for everyone”  
“So dad are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?”  
Chuck choked on his beer, making everyone look at him. “Sorry” he wiped his face with the back of his hand.  
“Chuck, Alex, Alex, Chuck”  
“Hi” Chuck shook her hand.  
“So you two work at the Buy More” Sarah grabbed a beer  
“Unfortunately we do, I work on the Nerd Herd team which is the tech repairs and Morgan here is what we call a green shirt, which is just a regular employees like Casey will be”  
“And you two just randomly met at a coffee shop?” Alex went to grab a beer but Casey stuck a soda in her hand.  
“Okay, I have a small confession” Casey sipped his beer, “I may have seen the logo on his bag”  
“What? You said it was my smile”  
“That helped” Casey pressed his side to Chuck’s  
“It must be because I’ve known John a long time and I’ve never seen him like anyone, not even as a friend”  
“Did you always live here”  
“Uh no I just moved here too”  
“Are you staying here too?” Chuck really hoped not.  
“No, you know that empty building in the strip across from the Buy More? I bought it when we were here visiting a few months ago, me and my business partner that is, we are turning it into a froyo place and there is a small apartment above it, not sure how long I’m staying”  
“I love froyo” Morgan chimed in.  
Casey hooked a finger in the belt loop of Chuck jeans, he pulled Chuck off to the side and let the other three keep talking. 

“You okay?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Alex said boyfriend and you freaked out”  
“I didn’t”  
“You did”  
“I just wasn’t sure”  
“I’ve never done this relationship thing, so I’m not sure the protocol”  
Chuck shrugged “I’m not either, but I like what’s been happening so far”  
“Me too” Casey hooked his pinky with Chuck’s  
“I’m not into kissing in front of people but I really want to kiss you”  
“After pizza, I can kick everyone out and you can stay and help me unpack and use your tech skills to set up my t.v and I’ll pay you in kisses”  
“That sounds like a great idea”  
Just as they were about to kiss the doorbell rang, Casey gave him a quick kiss anyway while Morgan answered the door.

“Wake up Chuck”  
Chuck groaned “I don’t wanna, you’re bed is so comfy”  
“You offered to put the sheets on my bed while I took a shower and the only thing on my bed is you”  
“Sorry I...oh my god” Chuck finally opened his eyes and saw Casey standing there in just a towel “I uh um, I should probably go”  
“Why? What just happened”  
“You’re naked”  
“Most people shower naked”  
“But you’re still naked”  
“I was planning on putting clothes on as soon as I found some”  
“I’m not ready for sex”  
“This wasn’t what this is about, maybe go to the living room while I put clothes on?”  
“Yeah okay”

Casey: You left

Chuck: I panicked…

Casey: It wasn’t my intention, I swear

Chuck: meet me out at the fountain?  
Chuck: With clothes on

Casey: I’m dressed.

When Casey walked out to the courtyard Chuck was sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
“Sorry”  
“No need to apologize” Casey sat down next to him.  
“I know it’s a warm summer night but how do you feel about s’mores” He held up a bag of marshmallows.  
“They have a lot of sugar”  
“Yeah, that’s why they are amazing”  
“Where do you plan on cooking them?’  
Chuck pointed over to the fireplace in the corner “The thing is I’m not allowed to light it after the great eyebrow incident seven years ago”  
“You’re eyebrows or someone else?”  
“Mine and Morgans”  
Casey laughed “I’m going to need pictures and a story”  
“Maybe one day” Chuck handed him the lighter “The landlord usually keeps wood in it, we sit out here a lot on cooler nights”

“I just don’t get the appeal to these” Casey looked at the marshmallow all over his finger “So sticky’  
“So yummy” Chuck leaned over and licked up Casey’s finger before taking it into his mouth, using his teeth so lightly scrape the marshmallow from Casey’s finger.  
“I am so sorry, you are just so hot and I want to do all these naughty things to you but like we just met and that would be insane and I really don’t want to rush things”  
“I feel the same way” Casey cupped Chuck’s face in his less sticky hand “But we can always spend more time kissing”  
“Yeah” Chuck whispered before kissing him.  
After a few minutes, Chuck sat back, “Uh my hand his stuck to your shirt” Chuck tugged his hand back, both men laughed.  
“We should call it a night and go wash our hands”  
“I don’t want to, but it is a good idea” Chuck started cleaning up the food while Casey put the fire out. They spent a few minutes kissing before going into their own apartments.

Casey: It took way to long to get my hands clean and brush the sugar off my teeth

Chuck: Next time the snacks will have less sugar

Casey: It was nice though

Chuck: Wanna carpool tomorrow?

Casey: Let me guess, you want me to drive?

Chuck: Well it’s better than borrowing my sister’s car  
Chuck: If we leave early enough I’ll buy breakfast  
Chuck: A real breakfast, not donuts

Casey: See you at 7?

Chuck: 7  
Chuck: Small warning I’m not a morning person but after the coffee I’ll be less of a zombie

Casey: good to know. Now get some sleep.  
Sarah: How did it go? You two seem close?

Casey: it’s working 

Sarah: Did he tell you about Bryce?

Casey: Nothing yet, but I have a feeling we will get there soon, he likes to talk

Sarah: Bring him by the Orange Orange tomorrow, I’ll give you guys some samples.  
Sarah: Don’t bring Morgan, if he tries to flirt with me again I might have to kill him

Casey: No killing until we get the information


	2. Bringer of happiness.

“Casey, there is a growling cow in your living room”  
“It’s a dog” Casey walked over to the dog “Hi Bee” He kneeled down “I’ve missed you” he let the dog lick his cheek as he petted her.  
“We spent days talking about our lives and getting to know each other and not once did you mention you have a cow”  
“Stop calling her that, you might hurt her feelings”  
“What is she”  
“A dog, seriously do you need to go back to kindergarten?”  
“I’ve never seen a dog that big”  
“Great Danes are common, it's not like it's something rare"  
"What's her name?"  
"Beatrix, Bee, or the other ten things I call her. She is a little over a year and weighs about a buck twenty”  
“Holy shit, can she stop growling at me?”  
“Try apologizing for calling her a cow”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah”  
Chuck’s hand was shaking as he reached out to let her smell it, Casey sighed grabbing Chuck’s hand “She is nice, stop shaking, dogs read off your energy”  
Beatrix sniffed his hand then licked it “I’m sorry” Chuck rubbed her head.  
“I thought I told you about her, sorry, I rescued her in Germany, she was only a few weeks old and her mother abandoned the liter, she was the only survivor, I took her back to base and took care of her, we had a vet on base for the K9s and she helped me with her, she has been staying with Alex for a few weeks while I get settled”  
“She is pretty cool, now that she has stopped growling”  
“Her name means bringer of happiness and she came into my life at I time when I needed it so I thought it was fitting”  
"Oh my god, that is so sweet"  
"Shut up"  
“And I take it you trained her to be a badass guard dog?”  
“Well she has lived most of her life on Marine bases”  
“The pink collar with giant spikes is kind of intimidating”  
“That’s the point”  
“You never told me about her, I would have remembered”  
“Sorry, I’m a horrible pet dad. Bee, this is Chuck, he is daddy’s new friend and we don’t growl at him”  
“You can keep growling at me though, I quite like it” Chuck winked at him.  
Casey stood up pulling Chuck into his arms, he growled into Chuck’s ear “Is that so”   
“Yes, very much”  
“We’ve had a long day at work, maybe we should order food and start that Star Wars marathon you promised me”  
“I like that idea, how about I go get changed out of my uniform and I’ll be right back”  
“I like the tie” Casey tugged on it pulling them closer together, but before the kissing could go any further Beatrix was nudging their legs and whining.  
“Cock block” Casey mumbled, making Chuck laugh “She probably has to pee”  
“Meet back here in ten minutes?”  
“Yeah” Casey kissed him again

Casey: come over

Chuck: I'm doing homework, maybe later?

Casey: this is for homework

Chuck: What subject? What do I need to bring?

Casey: it’s a surprise, wear clothes you don’t care too much about

Chuck: Interesting….be there in a minute

When Chuck got to Casey's apartment, Casey didn’t say anything, just lead him to the spare room, “Are you going to murder me?”  
“Maybe”  
“Just don’t make it hurt too much”  
Casey opened the door to his spare room, Chuck looked around at the plastic-covered walls and floor “Oh fuck, you really are going to kill me”  
“Yeah, and the murder weapon is paint” Casey pointed to the pile of paint tubes in the middle of the floor next to a stack of canvases.  
“I may not like painting, but I do know that you don’t need the entire room covered in plastic”  
“You do for this” Casey shut the door and taped some plastic over it. “Grab some goggles, paint and a canvas, put it wherever you want and start tossing paint on it, don’t think about it, just do it”  
"Seriously?”  
“Yeah, I was looking up ideas to make your art homework more fun and this looks fun” Casey handed him a blank canvas.  
“It really does” Chuck leaned the canvas against the wall then grabbed a few colors of paint “But I also feel like this is going to be a disaster”  
“Who cares, maybe you’ll get points for creativity, but remind me again if you hate it so much why are you taking the class?”  
“My friend, ex-friend, Jill, she said it would be an easy credit and our friend group all signed up for it so we could hang out, but after everything that happened it was too late to drop the class and I skipped a few classes but the realized it would fuck with my GPA so I kept going, even though I wasn’t in the friend group anymore”  
Casey took a paint-covered hand and smacked Chuck’s ass “Art”  
Chuck laughed “Don’t start something you’re going to regret”  
“Is that so Bartowski?”  
“I like when you call me that” Chuck stepped closer like he was going to kiss him but instead he lightly slapped Casey’s cheek with his paint-covered hand.  
“Oh you’re in trouble now”  
“Do your worst Colonel”   
Casey growled pinning Chuck’s body against the wall

Both men were laying on the floor covered in paint and laughing.   
“That was fun, but I think we have more paint on us than on the canvas”  
Casey looked over at the canvases “Can we just take pictures of us?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to need a minute” Chuck shyly covers the front of his pants  
“You’re not the only one” Casey moved so he was now over Chuck, “It’s an easy fix” he kissed along Chuck’s jaw, avoiding the smears of paint.  
Chuck moaned, “Yeah uh it’s nice, but”  
“But you want me to stop”  
“No, yes, no, yes, uh I’m not really sure because every time we are together I get very um”  
“Turned on”  
“Yeah that, and I want to go past kissing but is a week into being together too soon?”  
“It’s been nine days which is more than a week, and it’s whatever we choose, it might be too soon for some people but a long time for others” Casey moved off of Chuck “If you’re not ready that's fine, we can take a few pictures, clean up and I’ll cook some dinner”  
“I think we are going to need to help each other clean off the paint, but maybe we can keep boxers on? That’s stupid, I’m sorry”’  
“Not stupid” Casey stood up reaching his hand out to pull Chuck up, they spend almost half an hour taking pictures but mostly kissing. Casey cleaned up the room while Chuck picked his favorites, wrote a description, and sent them in. “This paint is going to be hard to wash off isn't it?”  
“We might have to shave our heads”  
Chuck's eyes went wide “I really hope not”  
“I was kidding, come on”  
They went into Casey’s bedroom, where Chuck had never been before, Casey grabbed a few rags and turned the shower on “Throw everything in the hamper, I’ll wash it later”  
“They are probably ruined”  
“Then we will save them for another paint project”  
Chuck really wished the first time Casey was seeing him almost naked that he wasn't wearing his bright green boxers.   
“In case you are lost at night?” Casey laughed  
“They were on sale, I wasn’t planning on you seeing them”  
“I only buy black”  
“Like most of your wardrobe, I’m not shocked, was it hard buying khakis and wearing green?”  
“No, I used to wear camo every day”  
“Right” Chuck was trying to keep eye contact with Casey and not look down at his body. It took forever to get the paint off of both of them, and by the time they were done Chuck was shivering, which he was thankful for because he was no longer wanting to jump Casey.  
Casey wrapped a towel around Chuck, “Take the wet boxers off, I’ll grab you some clothes” Casey wrapped a towel around his waist then pulled his briefs off and tossed them in the hamper before he left the room. 

“Long sleeves and sweatpants to warm you up” he handed them to Chuck “I’ll be in the kitchen”  
“Thanks”

Chuck walked into the kitchen where Casey was standing at the stove, “What did you decide?”  
“Steaks, asparagus and mashed potatoes”  
“Mmm”   
“Can you take Trix out to pee? She is looking antsy”  
“Of course” Chuck slipped on Casey’s 'take the dog to the bathroom' slippers that were by the door and when he grabbed the leash off the hook, she came running at him and almost knocked him over.  
“I think your dog weighs more than me”  
“Because she eats better food than you do”  
“Whatever” Chuck clipped the pink leash to the pink collar “I’m actually surprised you bought her a pink leash and collar”  
“She kept getting called a boy, and people seem to associate colors with genders so I got her a pink one”  
“I think she needs some nerdy stuff”  
“I think not”  
“I bet I can find some pink Star Wars stuff”  
“Take her out before she pees on your foot”  
“These are your clothes, and slippers” Chuck playfully stuck his tongue out, quickly walking out the door.

“Chuck” Ellie came out of their apartment  
“Hey sis”  
“I’ve called you a few times, I was worried”  
“Oh crap sorry, I was working on homework and my phone is on silent, I’m sorry”  
“Those clothes are a bit big”  
“Well Casey is bigger than me...don’t look at me like that, he texted me to come over and surprised me with this fun paint project, I was covered in paint, I took a quick shower and put his clothes on, I'll send you pics of the art project it was really fun”  
“Now you’re walking his dog”  
“It’s better than me cooking dinner”   
“If you’re staying with John maybe Devon and I will go out for dinner”  
“You should, I’m not sure how late I’m staying”  
“You’re already in his clothes, might as well stay  
“And that’s my queue to walk away before this takes a turn into a conversation I don't want to have with my sister”  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt”  
“You’ve said that and obviously I don’t want to get hurt again but I can’t stay single forever and I don’t know what it is about him but he makes me feel better than I have in years”  
“I thought you were happy with Bryce”  
“Please don’t say his name, and there is a lot I didn’t tell you, maybe I will one day, but today is not that day”  
“I’m glad you’re happy, promise I won’t question it anymore”  
“Do you get a bad vibe from him?”  
“No, he is a little intimidating, and I was concerned about the age difference, but I like the smile on your face when he is around”  
“Thanks, Ell, I’m really happy, and the dog is a bonus” He rubbed Beatrix’s head.  
“She is a nice addition” Ellie rubbed down her back, “That reminds me, I grabbed something for her when I was at the store today, I’ll be right back”   
Chuck let Beatrix roam around the grass patch while he waited for Ellie to come back out,   
“That’s a really big bag”  
“She is a big dog”  
Chuck laughed “Casey is going to think I went to the store and got this because I just told him I was going to turn her into a nerd”  
“I’ll let him know it’s from me”  
“Thanks Ellie, and you and Devon go have fun night, you two deserve it”  
“Have a good night Chuck”

“Okay I know what you’re going to say, and it was all Ellie and I had nothing to do with it”  
Casey turned to see Chuck holding the big plastic bag. “What is it?”  
“A giant carrot” Chuck pulled it out of the bag  
“Why does it have a face?”  
“It’s a dog toy?” Chuck shrugged, holding the carrot out in front of Beatrix who sniffed it a few times before grabbing it and taking it over to her bed.  
“It’s as big as she is”  
“There is also a" Chuck read the package "Oh gross it's a bull penis"  
"They are called bully sticks or pizzels, dogs love them"  
"Ewww" Chuck sat it on the table by the door where the rest of her treats were kept "but there is a stuffed lightsaber”  
“Is your sister listening to us?”  
“Oh god that would be embarrassing, well more embarrassing than running into her while I’m wearing your clothes” Chuck looked at the bottom of the bag “And her giving me condoms” He blushed as he held up the box.   
Casey laughed.   
“It’s not funny, at all”  
“You can return them, they aren’t my size”  
Chuck blushed even more “Oh”  
“Are you ready to eat?”  
“Uh yeah, I’ll just uh put these back in the bag”  
“Stop panicking, it’s okay” Casey walked over and grabbed the box from Chuck’s hand and put them back in the bag.  
“I’ve been tested,” Chuck blurted out. “Um last month actually, I was drinking one night and thinking about everything and started to panic and made a doctors appointment and got tested, for everything I could, and I’m clean, just so you know”  
“Good to know” Casey lifted his shirt pointing to a pink scar on his side “I got tested six months ago, got in a fight with a bad guy and when he stabbed me he cut his hand so I got tested after it happened then again two months ago just to make sure”  
“Okay”  
“We can still use condoms if you want”  
“So is dinner ready”  
“Yeah” Casey kissed Chuck’s forehead, “No pressure, I promise”  
“Thank you”  
Casey grabbed the lightsaber out of Chuck's hand "This is ridiculous"  
"But so cute"  
"The carrot is better" Casey tossed the stuffed lightsaber over to Bee "You are one spoiled pup" 

Chuck gasped for a breath “Casey” he started hitting his arm  
“What?” Casey groaned, half-asleep  
“Uh, what kind of laundry soap do you use?”  
“I have no idea, Alex just bought me some that was on sale”  
“Can you go check?”  
“Why now?”  
“Because my throat is really itchy and I’m pretty sure I’m breaking out in hives”  
Casey jolted out of bed to turn on the light, he looked over at Chuck to see his chest and arms covered in red marks. “Shit, are you okay?”  
“I probably will be, I need some Benadryl and some Calamine lotion”  
“I’ll see what I have”  
Chuck looked down at himself “Oh god” he quickly stood up and took off his pants, then he realized he was now naked “Uh sorry” he covered himself up.  
“Go get in the shower that might help, and you’ve been wearing those pants and a shirt earlier with no issue, probably just the sheets, they are new so I just washed them”  
“It’s lavender, that I’m allergic too, it’s probably in your laundry soap, companies love lavender scented stuff”  
“I’ll buy new stuff tomorrow, but stay calm, you’ll just make it worse if you start to panic”  
“If you don’t have any there is some at my apartment, I don’t know if Ellie is home yet but my bedroom window is unlocked”  
“That’s not safe”  
“We can talk about that later”

When Casey came back Chuck was sitting on the closed toilet lid wrapped in a towel.  
“Stop itching it”  
Chuck jumped “What did Ellie say?”  
“I told her what happened”  
“She is going to know I was in your bed and she gave me condoms, oh god”  
“She handed over the supplies and told me to call if it gets worse”  
“Can you help me with the lotion? I’ll um put the pants back on first”  
“Of course” Casey handed over the medicine and a bottle of water and sat the clothes on the edge of the sink, “Let me know when you are ready, I have some blankets in the closet that have not been washed with the new laundry soap and from now on I won’t let Alex pick out my cleaning stuff and I may have to get rid of a few candles”  
“You don’t seem like a candle person”  
“You have discovered my secret”  
“I’m sorry that I told you I didn’t want to rush things then complete stripped in front of you”  
“Would you feel better if I took my pants off?” He hooked his thumbs in the top of his pajama pants.  
“Yes, no, no, um it’s fine”  
Casey smirked “Let me know if you change your mind” Chuck almost dropped the towel when Casey winked at him.

When Chuck came out of the bathroom, Casey had taken all the stuff off the bed and was laying a huge blanket out “I’m positive this one is clean but not with lavender and I sent Alex a text about the scent, she is going to give the laundry soap to a friend so it doesn't go to waste"  
“I’m sorry”  
“Stop apologizing, it’s fine”  
“I’m so embarrassed”  
“Seriously Bartowski, it's fine. now let me rub you down with lotion” Casey poured some lotion in his hand.  
“My back is the worst” Chuck laid down on his stomach  
“How’s your throat?” Casey straddled the back of Chuck’s thighs running his hands up his back  
“Not that bad, I’ve had worse reactions”  
“Anything else you’re allergic to before I accidentally kill you?”  
“Not that I know of, my mom found out when I was a baby, you know a lot of baby soaps and lotions are full of lavender because it’s supposed to be calming so they like to put it in baby stuff and I was only a few weeks old when she gave me a bath then covered me in lotion, both lavender scented and I spent a week in the hospital”  
“That sounds horrible”  
“I have no memory of it but I’ve been told about it a lot because Ellie came to visit and made friends with the nurses and it’s what inspired her to become a doctor.”  
“I have a mild pollen allergy but nothing insane”  
“How did Ellie seem when you went over there?”  
“Angry that I woke her up and she was concerned about you but that's it”  
“Okay” Chuck took a deep breath relaxing into Casey’s touch  
“Flip over” Casey moved to sit on the bed next to Chuck so he could flip over, when he got comfortable Casey straddled himself over Chuck’s thighs, he poured more lotion on his hands and started rubbing Chuck’s chest, arms and neck.   
Chuck started laughing when Casey rubbed his sides,   
“Ticklish?”  
“No, not me, not at all”   
“Is that so?” Casey started tickling Chuck’s sides.  
“Stop” Chuck was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes   
Casey put a tiny bit more lotion on his hand then cupped Chuck’s face “You have some on your cheeks” He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Chuck’s lips.  
“Pillowcase”  
“I feel bad”  
“They will probably be gone before work tomorrow, I'll be fine, easy mistake”  
“I hope you’re staying, we can sleep on the couch if that will make you feel better”  
“Your couch isn’t that big”  
“I’m sure we can make it work” Casey pressed his body against Chuck’s “You’re slippery” he started slowly moving his body, gliding easily along Chuck’s.  
Chuck’s fingers played with the hair on the back of Casey’s neck as their kisses deepened, his hips moving up to meet Casey’s.  
“Sorry” Casey buried his face in the crook of Chuck’s neck. “There is just something about you, I’ve never felt this way about anyone”  
“It’s okay, I like it, and I really like you”  
“We should get some sleep” Casey gave him one more quick kiss before getting off the bed “Get your PJs on and meet me in the living room in five minutes”  
“How will I know when five minutes is up?”  
“I’ll call your name”

“You built a fort?”  
“I did the best I could with the limited time and supplies”  
“It’s perfect” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand leading him over to the entrance where blankets were held with rubber bands to the top of the kitchen chairs “Looks like Bee has already claimed her spot”  
“Lucky for us she loves to cuddle like she weighs ten pounds”  
It took a few minutes for them to find a comfortable position but it was worth it.  
“I think we should keep this up, maybe make a few changes so we can see the t.v”  
Casey laughed “Sounds good”

Chuck woke up to the smell of bacon, he stretched, looking around almost forgetting he was in a blanket fort. “Morning Bee” He rubbed the dog’s belly.  
“You awake in there?”  
“A little, what time is it?” Chuck stretched,  
“Almost ten”  
“Shit, we are late for work” Chuck climbed out of the fort.  
“I called and told Big Mike you were sick and I’m staying home to take care of you”  
“What was his response?”  
“I hung up before he could say anything”  
Chuck lifted up his shirt, “I’m still a little itchy, but the spots have mostly gone away”  
“I went and got new soap and washed all the sheet”  
“How long have you been up?”  
“I usually wake up around six, went for a run with Bee then went to the store while you two slept, got some laundry soap and breakfast essentials” He handed Chuck a cup of coffee. “Want a loaded omelet?”  
“Absolutely"  
"I rented a few movies at that box thing outside the store, thought we could spend the day in the fort watching them"  
"You're amazing"

Casey: We have a problem

Chuck: With what?

Casey: I’m in my bed, and you’re in your bed, obviously one of us is in the wrong spot

Chuck: I’m in the bathroom

Casey: gross

Chuck: I’m in my sister’s bathroom thinking about taking a bath

Casey: without me?

Chuck: It’s my sister's tub, we can't both be in here

Casey: I have the same tub…

Chuck: Do you have fancy bubbles and stuff?

Casey: No, but I have me and jets

Chuck: I’ll be there in a minute

Casey: lock the door when you come in, I’ll get it ready

When Chuck walked into Casey’s bathroom he was sitting on the edge of the tub still fully dressed. “I brought bubbles”  
“Of course you did”  
“I uh also brought an overnight bag”  
“Okay”  
“Just in case” He handed Casey the bottle of bubble bath  
“You’ve stayed a few times without a bag, is everything okay?”   
“I might be freaking out about seeing you naked”  
“We can keep our boxers on like the shower last week”  
“No, unless you want to”  
“Absolutely not” Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck pulling him close and kissing him. “I crave you” he whispered into Chuck’s ear, his hand sliding down to grip Chuck’s ass.  
Chuck moaned, his fingers trailing along the waistband of Casey’s sweatpants. “Can I?”  
“Please” Casey growled  
Chuck slid his hand down the front of Casey's sweatpants, "Wow, that's nice"  
Casey laughed "Thanks I guess"  
Chuck's other hand pushed Casey's pants down until they fell on their own, Casey kicked them off before doing the same to Chuck's pants, keep eye contact with him to trying to keep Chuck calm.   
"I've been fantasizing about those long fingers of yours"  
Chuck's hand moving quicker along Casey's length "Really?"  
"Yeah" Casey moaned, he wrapped his hand around Chuck's cock  
"I've been thinking about your thick fingers too, but in other places"  
Casey other hand moved down Chuck's back, trailing his fingers along Chuck's crack, his middle finger gently brushing over his hole. "Wrap your hands around both of us" Casey whispered in Chuck's ear, Chuck did as he was told, their combined precome making their dicks easily slide together in Chuck's hand.   
It's wasn't long until both men were coming.   
"I liked that very much"  
Casey stopped sucking at the spot on Chuck's collarbone. "Me too, still want a bath”  
“Yeah, is that okay?”  
Casey leaned down and turned the water on, while Chuck washed the mess off himself

“This is nice”  
“I might turn into a bath guy”  
“It’s better when you have company, or wine” Chuck laughed  
“Next time there will be wine”  
Chuck turned to kiss Casey.   
“Can I tell you a story that might ruin the mood”  
“Of course, I’m always here for you John, especially if you want to talk about something, usually I do most of the talking”  
“I’ve never told anyone this”  
“Um okay, if it’s that you like guys, that secret is out already I think”  
Casey laugh “Damn it, I thought it was still a secret”  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist”  
“I had a younger sister, we had the same mom, neither dad was around”  
“I thought you were an only child or something, you have always changed the subject when I bring it up”  
“They died in a car accident”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry”  
“I was sixteen, she had just turned nine, I was driving” Casey cleared his throat “It was, the light was green, I had just gotten my license and we were going to get ice cream and I saw the light turn green and I went, no hesitation, no thought in my mind that another car wouldn’t stop at a red light, we were in a car, he was in a big pickup truck” Casey couldn’t believe he was telling someone about this, or that he was on the verge of tears “My sister, Lillian was gone instantly, my mom was in a coma for a few days before going, I had a small concussion and needed a few stitches on the side of my head where it hit the window, but that's it”  
Chuck got up, turning around to straddled Casey’s legs so he could face him, he wiped the tear off Casey’s cheek “I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could say to help with that pain”  
“I just don’t understand why I was fine and they weren’t I’ve spent so many years mad at myself because I can’t wrap my head around it, and it sucks so much”  
Chuck pulled Casey into a hug, Casey buried his head in the crook of Chuck’s shoulder and broke down, he had never let anyone see him like this. Fuck.  
“Thanks for just being here with me”  
“Of course John, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else”  
“I don’t cry”  
“You’re still a badass even if you cry”  
Casey let out a small laugh “If you say so”  
Chuck kissed his forehead “Thank you for telling me and allowing to see this side of you”  
“Don’t get used to it”  
“Of course not”  
“We should get out”  
“You want to cuddle?”  
“Absolutely not” Casey teased  
They sat there kissing for a few minutes before getting out and helping each other dry off and get dressed in some comfy clothes before crawling into bed together.  
When Chuck fell asleep, Casey carefully got up and went downstairs to check his phone

Sarah: Is that a true story?

Casey: None of your business Walker, stop listening when I’m with him or I’ll remove everything

Sarah: Are you going soft Colonel?

Casey: Fuck off  
Casey: Getting your rocks off listening to us cum?

Sarah: Gross, no just checking in since you aren’t keeping me updated 

Casey: And if I find out you are listening through one of our phones again I’ll shoot you.

Sarah: Good luck with that

Casey: General likes me more, I’ll let her know

Sarah: You’re falling for the mark and you’re taking your anger out on me

Casey: I don’t fall for people, I’m doing my job and you’re just mad that they took this assignment from you at the last minute so you’re salty

Sarah: I’d already have the info

Casey: I highly doubt that, just because you both fucked Bryce doesn’t mean you know him better

Sarah: You still haven’t figured out where the intersect is

Casey: he probably deleted it, he hates Bryce

Sarah: Then he will be glad to know you killed him.

Casey: There is no rush, stop.

Chuck woke up when he heard a noise in his room “Ellie is that you?”  
He reached over and turned on the lamp next to his bed, he screamed when he saw someone standing over by his desk in all black. He fumbled for his phone and called Casey as the intruder climbed out his window  
“Calling for nighttime cuddles”  
“Someone was in my room” his voice was shaking as he tried not to panic.  
“What?”  
“There was someone” Chuck felt his chest tighten as he struggled to breath.   
“I’ll be right there, try not to panic”

When Casey came in through Chuck’s open window Chuck was sitting on the bed, his blanket clutched to his chest. “Hey, I’m here, you’re okay”  
“Is that a gun?”  
“Yes” Casey tucked it in the back of his pants  
“I’m terrified, Ellie and Devon are still out of town” He got out of the bed and went over to Casey who pulled him into a hug  
“Did they take anything?”  
“I don’t have anything to take” Chuck looked over at his desk “Oh no” his eyes started to fill with tears “They took my dad’s watch”  
“Was it valuable?”  
“To me, he is dead” the last word came out as a whisper as he began to cry.  
“I’m sorry” Casey pulled him into another hug so he could text without him seeing it.

Casey: I swear to god Walker, bring the fucking watch back

Sarah: I need to analyse it first, you know who his dad is

Casey: Okay, but we could have done this another way

Sarah: I need that computer

Casey: He is one of the best hackers the CIA knows, even if you did steal it you would never get into it.   
Casey: Seriously fucking stop. You're really pissing me off

Sarah: Because you are falling for him

Casey: The watch better magically reappear soon or I’m coming for you

Sarah: You don’t scare me

Casey: I’ll remember that.

“Are you texting someone?”  
“I have a cop buddy, I’m letting him know there is a thief in the area and if you have a picture of the watch I can send it to him”  
“It’s not worth anything, it doesn’t even work”  
“You still don’t deserve to have it  
Chuck looked around at his desk “Looks like they were trying to take my computer, the cords are undone”  
“What an asshole”  
“Guess I should have listened to you about locking my window”  
“Yes you should have”  
“I think we should have sex”  
“Right now?”   
“In your bed, soon, very soon”  
“You don’t want our first time to be like this, you are high on adrenaline”  
“Maybe, but I want to, please”  
“Chuck”  
“Casey, I want to have sex with you, we have spent weeks using our hands and mouths to make each other come, I think it’s time and I want it so bad”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I was just scared to death, and I want to be held and touched and I want you to make me feel good, please”  
“Let’s lock up your window and make sure everything is secure and go to my place and have a beer or tea, something to calm you down then we can go from there”  
“Okay”  
“Tomorrow I’m teaching you some self defense”

"I don't like guns"  
"We are shooting targets, no one will get hurt"  
"But I don't need to practice if I don't ever plan on having a gun,”  
"You were just robbed, it’s for security”  
“I have a baseball bat by my bed”  
“Guns work better”  
“I can’t, it’s just not who I am”  
“Okay, you can watch me then, because I love it” Casey put the ear protectors on Chuck, who gave him a kiss, before moving behind Casey to watch him. 

After about half an hour Chuck waited until Casey sat the gun he was shooting down before tapping him on the shoulder.  
Casey pulled off his ear protection “Yeah?”  
“Uh are you turned on?” Chuck looked down at the bulge in the front of Casey’s jeans.  
“A little” he shrugged  
Chuck laughed “You’re weird, but can I try?”  
“Thought you didn’t want to?”  
“Well I didn’t know it was arousing”  
“Shut up” Casey growled, “Have your eye on one you want to try?”  
“And easy one”  
“That doesn’t make sense, you just pull the trigger”  
“Which one turns you on the most”  
“That’s not” Casey rolled his eyes, “It’s the rush, the guns themselves aren’t turning me on” he picked up one of the guns, “This is a desert eagle, it’s my baby”  
“Of course it is, it looks the scariest”  
Casey put his ear protection back on, he moved Chuck’s body so it was in the right stance, then pressed his body to Chuck’s back, running his hands down Chuck’s arm to his hands.   
“When you’re ready I’ll click the safety off”  
Chuck hands were shaking as he held the gun up,  
“Take a few deep breaths”  
Chuck a deep breath “I’m ready”  
"Bartowski you need to open your eyes and focus on the target"  
"I am focusing on the target I want" he pushed his ass back into Casey's groin.  
“Want me to fuck you right here”  
“I wouldn’t mind”  
“We have sex twice and now you want me to fuck you in public”  
“There is no one else here”  
“And you were picking on me for being turned on”  
“I’m turned on by you being turned on”  
Casey took the gun from Chuck’s hand and sat it down on the counter, both men took off their ear protectors and put them down by the guns. Then Casey picked up the bag he brought and grabbed a small packet.0  
“You brought lube?”  
“It’s petroleum jelly, from my first aid kit, unless you want it dry” Casey undid the button of Chuck’s pants, sliding his hand down the front of Chuck’s boxers, he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s dick, slowly stroking it.   
“I want you so bad”  
Casey growled, he pushed Chuck’s pants and boxers down just past his ass, bending him over, Chuck braced himself with his hands so he didn’t face plant into the guns.  
Casey pressed two lubed up fingers into Chuck, this wasn’t the best for lube, and Chuck would be regretting it later, but he asked for it and Casey wasn’t going to deny him of that.  
Chuck pushed back on Casey’s finger “I’m ready please”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah” Chuck groaned “Please”  
Casey pushed his pants and briefs down just enough, then added some of the lube to his cock, he teased at Chuck’s hole with his tip a few times before pushing in.   
Chuck moaned out his first name, which was more than a turn on than he thought it would be.   
His fingers dug into Chuck’s hips as he pounded into him, the sound of their skin hitting together echoed through the room, he was thankful that is was a private range that he cleared out for the day.   
“You’re so thick,” Chuck groaned. “Feels so good”  
Casey placed his hand in the middle of Chuck’s chest, pulling him up, Chuck yelled out as he came “Oh shit”  
Casey’s other hand gripped the hair at the back of Chuck’s head turning him so he could kiss him, it was sloppy but Casey didn’t care, it was what he needed.


	3. The Truth Hurts

“Can I cheer you up?” Casey leaned on the Nerd Herd desk  
“Not in the mood for sex”  
“Woah” Casey looked around “What's got those panties in a bunch”  
"I don't wear panties"  
"Have you thought about it?"  
"No, is that something you're into?"  
Casey shrugged "Never thought about it"  
“I'm just having a bad day, customers have been so rude and I’ve been here almost twelve hours, I'm exhausted”  
“I hope this helps” He held up the watch in front of Chuck’s face  
“Oh my god, it’s been months, how did you get it?”  
“Some homeless guy tries to pawn it last week, my cop buddy got it and called me, I went and picked it and took it to a repair shop, it works now” Casey smirked at the thought of Sarah checking the tracking device she put in it, wondering how long it will take her to realize Casey put it on a stray cat that hangs out behind the Buy More, he named it Scraps.  
Chuck ran his fingers over his dad’s initials engraved on the back "Thank you so much”   
“Can I put it on you?”  
“Yeah” Chuck handed it back to Casey and held out his wrist.  
Casey clasped it on “I think it’s time to go home”  
“I have to work a few more hours”  
“I don’t care, I think you’ve had a long enough day, maybe some of the other nerds should get off their asses and do something, and if I have to, I’ll carry you out”  
“That could be fun,” Chuck smirked  
“I’ll do it”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“Hey, Grimes” Casey called,   
Morgan quickly walked over, “Assman Morgan at your service”  
“First of all, stop calling yourself that, it’s stupid, secondly, do your fucking job and get these useless brain cells to get some shit done because I’m taking Chuck home” Casey walked around the Nerd Herd counter and picked up Chuck and threw him over his shoulder. Chuck couldn’t stop the outburst of laughter as Casey carried him out of the store.

They went to Casey’s apartment where they took a shower together and changed into some comfy clothes, Chuck now has his own drawer in Casey’s dresser. Then Chuck took Bee on a quick walk around the neighborhood while Casey made them dinner.   
After they ate the three of them curled up on the couch together and turned on a movie.  
Chuck turned to look at Casey  
“What?” Casey looked at him, raising a brow  
“I love you, John”  
“Oh”  
“I’m serious”  
Casey stood up “I can’t do this anymore”  
“You don’t have to say it back, it’s okay”  
“It’s not that simple Chuck”  
“Nothing has to change, I take it all back, I’m so sorry, I won’t say it again.”  
“I killed Bryce” Casey blurted out.  
“What?”  
“I work for the NSA, Bryce Larkin was a CIA agent, he worked with your dad Stephen and together they got you kicked out a Stanford to stop the CIA from recruiting you but then Larkin stole government secrets and the CIA hired me to take him out, there was no car accident Chuck”  
“You’re lying, my dad died when I was a freshman at Stanford”  
“He isn’t dead, he is m.i.a but still assumed to be alive”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“I was sent here to find out what you knew after Bryce was killed”  
“Murdered” Chuck interrupted him  
“The stuff he stole wasn’t on him, only a device and it said the stuff was emailed to you so they sent me to find it”  
“I hate you” Chuck was crying now  
“The plan wasn’t to fall in love with you but I did, and I didn’t want to lie anymore and Sarah is the one who stole your dad’s watch, she tried to steal your computer and I stopped her because I can’t stand to see you hurt”  
“Hold the fuck up, you’re telling me that Sarah isn’t real either”  
“We are both real and everything between me and you is real”  
“You’ve been lying to me for six months, I trusted you”  
"Everything I told you about me is the truth, it was never part of the plan to get feelings for you, it was all real, I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I’m sorry that I hid it from you but it was part of the job”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you, you KILLED someone, someone that I loved, and I’ve been blaming myself this entire time for his death and I felt guilty as hell for falling in love with someone else less than a year after his death”  
“I’m sorry Chuck”  
“I have to leave”  
“If you leave, you won’t be safe”  
“I have nothing from Bryce, NOTHING, so I’m sorry you wasted your fucking time”  
“It wasn’t a waste of time”  
“Yeah it was, I never want to see you again”  
“I can’t make that promise”

Chuck went home and went straight to his computer and opened up the email from Bryce, he remembers the day he got it, he was about to open it when his phone rang and it was a police officer telling him that Bryce was dead. Then he was always too sad to open it, then he had forgotten about it until now. When he opened it he thought it was just a copy of the game Zork that they made their own version of one drunk night. He had been so filled with guilt and pain over Bryce’s death and to think the man he was currently in love with murdered him, made him sick, he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Chuck: Did you really hit him with your car?  
Chuck: Omg was it the Jeep

Casey: no  
Casey: I’m not giving you details

Chuck: I need to know

Casey: I’m an assassin, it’s what I do,

Chuck: You shot him in the head?  
Chuck: Oh god, did it turn you on?

Casey: No  
Casey: I don't get off on killing people, it's my job to protect this country  
Casey: I can't believe you would think that

Chuck: You got turned on at the range

Casey: Because I like the thrill of guns, not killing people, and being around you turns me on.

Chuck: I can’t stop throwing up

Casey: Please let me come over?

Chuck: You’re the reason I’m throwing up

Casey: At least let me bring you something to drink, maybe some crackers?

Chuck: No, I said I never want to see you again

Casey: I love you Chuck. 

Chuck: How can I believe anything you say?

Casey: I’ve never lied to you

Chuck: You’re a fucking assassin

Casey: I never told you I wasn’t

Chuck: I’m so hurt

Casey: I hate texting, please talk to me

Chuck: Fuck off

Chuck was crying so hard he was throwing up more, he ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor, until Ellie woke him up a few hours later  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just ate something bad”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Ellie” Chuck pulled himself off the floor. “I just need to get to bed”  
“Can I get you something?”  
“No” Chuck brushed his teeth before going back to his room, he was about to crawl into bed and cry himself to sleep, then he saw his computer was still on.   
He sat in his computer chair, looking at the framed photo of him, Casey and Beatrix at the beach, he threw it against the wall. He hit the play button on the Zork game and a bunch of pictures started flashing on his screen, he passed out and fell on the floor.   
He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but when he woke up he was in the back of a car and very confused, he sat up looking around “What the fuck is going on Casey?”  
“I found you passed out”  
“So you kidnapped me?”  
“I was ordered to take you out?”  
“Out where?”  
“To kill you Bartowski”  
“Oh” Chuck sighed “Where are you taking me to do? Can I call Ellie and say bye” tears fell down his cheek as he thinks about his sister.  
Casey pulled the car over to the side of the road, he turned to look at Chuck. “I’m not killing you, I could never” He reached for Chuck, who flinched.   
“You’re a killer”  
“I kill bad guys to keep this country safe, you aren’t a threat”  
“I want to go home”  
“You can’t, not right now, I need to figure this out”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Wherever the road takes us, do you want to sit in the front”  
“No, looking at you makes me sick”  
“Chuck”  
“Stop, I don’t want to hear it”  
“I told Ellie we were going on a small getaway, you can call her tomorrow”  
“Are they safe?”  
“I promise”  
“I don’t know if I believe you”  
“Well you need to figure it out because right now I’m the only one keeping you alive, Sarah is ruthless and if we aren’t careful she will find us and kill us”  
“Both of us?”  
“Yeah, I’m a rogue agent right now”  
“I’m going back to sleep” Chuck laid back down “This car sucks, I miss the Jeep”  
“Well the Jeep can be tracked, this piece of shit can’t be”  
“Did you steal it?”  
“That would be fucking stupid now wouldn’t it”  
“I’m not stupid”  
“Never called you that”  
“What about Beatrix?”  
“Alex has her”  
“What about Alex?”  
“We can talk later, go to sleep”  
“Where are we stopping?”  
“I’ll let you know”  
“Are we going to Mexico? I know some Spanish”  
“And I know at least ten languages”  
“Overachiever” Chuck mumbled

“This hotel is gross, and there is only one bed”  
“We have to stay in a shitty hotel with no cameras and takes cash, we need to shower and I need sleep, if you don’t want to stay in the bed you can sleep on the floor”  
“Did you get one bed on purpose, to trick me into sleeping with you?”  
“No, I’m not tricking you into anything”  
“Expect our entire relationship”  
“I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU” Casey had never raised his voice at Chuck before “I gave up my job which has been the only consistent thing in my life since I was seventeen, I left my daughter after just moving back into her life, I left my dog who means the world to me because I love you and don’t want you to die”  
“Casey”  
“No, you’re going to fucking listen to me, at the coffee shop you were just a mission to me, a half-hour into our conversation at the beach you were a mission, within an hour I knew you were something special and I’m not lying to you Chuck, I’ve never told another person that I was in love with them, never, I had one other fake relationship for a mission, her name was Ilsa, we were in France. I didn’t have any feelings for her, nothing, it was all fake. The way I feel about you I can’t explain it Chuck and you know I hate talking about this shit but I need you to know that I love you and I’ll never stop, even if it means giving up everything to save you. I told you about my family, I opened up to you and I know that nothing I say can change how you are feeling and I’m sorry I hide everything from you and I’m sorry I killed Bryce and I can’t take that back” Casey took a deep breath “I’m taking a shower, if you leave this room you are putting yourself and family in danger, you don't have to trust me, and you can hate me if you want, but please for Ellie and Morgan’s safety please don’t leave this room” Casey slammed the bathroom door.

“Casey?” Chuck whispered as he opened the bathroom door  
Casey didn’t respond, he didn’t trust himself enough to open his mouth.  
Chuck stripped off his clothes quickly and pulled the shower curtain open, he thought about saying something but decided to just get in the shower with him.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey, not saying anything just holding him, Casey had been doing well to hold back his tears of anger and pain, but when Chuck started sobbing into his shoulder he broke.  
They stood there for a few minutes before they cleaned off and got out of the shower, dried off, put on some PJs, and crawled into bed together falling asleep in each other's arms.

Chuck woke up, almost forgetting what happened the previous day. He pushed Casey’s arm off of him and got up. “This shitty place doesn’t even have a coffee maker”  
“Would you want coffee from a place like this?”  
“I guess not”  
“Get dressed, put a hat on, we can grab coffee on the way”  
“I don’t look good in hats”  
“You won’t look good in a coffin either”  
“That escalated quickly” Chuck grabbed some clothes out of the big duffle bag and headed towards the bathroom. “Thanks for packing some nerdy shirts”  
“I didn’t have much to choose from”

They got a drive-thru breakfast that was not good at all, but it was better than nothing, they stopped for gas and Chuck went in and bought a ton of snacks, now he was staring at the clock watching the minutes pass.   
“Do you want a skittle?”  
“Just one?” Casey smirked  
“Yes, I am offering you one singular skittle” Chuck laughed and it made Casey smile, he missed that sound.  
“Sure” Casey held out his hand, Chuck placed one yellow skittle in Casey's hand, Casey playfully glared at him, Chuck poured some more into his hand.  
“So you really think Sarah would kill us?”  
“She has been wanting to kill me for a while, now she has permission I’m sure her trigger finger is itching, she may use a knife though, she has a thing for sharp objects”  
“Why?”  
“You probably don’t want to know”  
“I do want to know and I don’t want you to hide any more shit from me”  
“When did you and Bryce breakup?”  
“We broke up a lot, looking back at it after he died I realized how fucked up our relationship was, but I was so in love with him I didn’t care what he did to me”  
“He and Walker used to be partners”  
“Oh so she is mad that you killed her friend”  
“Lover”  
“Lover?”  
“Yeah, Larkin slept with most of the CIA agents I know”  
“That’s just lovely”  
“He has a way with words”  
“Did you sleep with him?”  
“Fuck no, also I’m NSA, well I was”  
Chuck sighed “I’m confused, I have no idea how I feel anymore, my entire life has been a big lie to cover up some CIA bullshit”  
“If it makes you feel any better, he was never told to date you for any reason, his only mission was to recruit people”  
“Did you ever meet my dad?”  
“No, the only CIA agent I knew before this was Walker, we have had a couple of missions together in the past”  
Chuck turned to look at Casey, last night it was too dark to see him and the lighting at the hotel was crap so it was the first time he had gotten a good look at him since he found out the truth.   
He had Casey’s entire body memorized and knew the story behind every scar on his body, but this time he looked at Casey and the scar on his cheek from a childhood injury, a bunch of pictures flashed through Chuck’s head. “Alex Coburn”  
Casey almost slammed on the brakes in the middle of traffic, “What did you just say?” he pulled into the nearest parking lot.  
“Your name is Alex Coburn?”  
“How the fuck do you know that?”  
“Uh, I have no idea, I just looked at the scar on your cheek and I just somehow knew”  
“Gerneral Diane Beckman”  
More pictures flashed through his head “Did you know her first name is actually Mary?”  
“FUCK” Casey hit the steering wheel “You opened the email from Bryce”  
“Yeah”  
Casey took a deep breath, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a phone. “Look up the nearest hotel that has wifi, I have your computer and laptop in the trunk”  
“What happened to me? Also, I need Tylenol, my head is throbbing”  
“Just let me think okay”  
“Did Bryce turn me into a supercomputer or something”  
“Seems like it”  
“Is that good or bad”  
“Not sure, it can go one of two ways, either you become an asset and you work for the CIA or they turn you into a test subject”  
“And if I don’t want either?”  
“Then we spend the rest of our lives hiding from the government”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah”  
“What’s the hotel budget?”  
“We need to pay cash and preferably no cameras”  
“What if I can get us into a super nice hotel?”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“Hack in, shut the cameras down, and put our name in the system”  
“Look at you being bad”  
“We are already breaking the law”  
“Give me directions”  
“We need to make a stop to get some chardonnay?”  
“It’s eleven o'clock in the morning”  
“I have a routine, Morgan named it The Routine” Chuck felt a small twinge of pain thinking about his best friend.  
“It will be okay” Casey squeezed his thigh, but Chuck pulled away.  
“Is Alex your real name?”  
“Can we talk about it later?”  
“Your daughter's name is Alex”  
“I’m aware, and I don’t want to talk about it while I’m driving”

When they got to the hotel parking lot, Chuck opened the bottle of wine and took a sip. “Okay” he took a deep breath then cracked his knuckles. “It’s been a while, but at one point in time I was the best”  
“The piranha?”  
“You know about that?”  
“Why do you think the CIA wanted you on their side”  
“Interesting”  
“What?”  
“I um, I don’t know what to call it, but I just got a rush of information, I already knew it, but it basically gave me the answers on how to do what I wanted to do”  
“It’s called the intersect, it’s what Bryce stole, but we had no idea what it was, your dad made it, we thought it was a computer program, but I guess not”  
“I need a few minutes of silence” Chuck drank more of the wine and began to work.

“You would think a hotel this fancy would have a better wifi password than their name” Chuck laughed. “We are in, our reservation is under Jonathan and Charles Carmichael”  
“We’re married?”  
“Why else would two men need a fancy suit with room service already ordered, and before you ask, yes I got fruits and vegetables”  
“Thanks”

“This is nicer than anywhere I’ve ever stayed” Casey dropped their shared duffle bag on the bed.  
“The bathtub is big enough for ten people”  
“Is that your way of saying you want to take a bath together?”  
“No,” Chuck said quickly “I know I got in the shower with you, but I don’t think, I’m just hurt and confused”  
“It’s okay, but I need you to set up the computer so I can make a secure video call.  
Chuck did as Casey asked.

“Hello General”  
“Colonel Casey, you are in a lot of trouble”  
“I know that, but I’ve come into some new information that I thought you should know”  
“You need to bring Mr. Bartowski in”  
“He is the intersect, it's not a program, it’s in his head”  
“Excuse me?”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him into view “Tell him a code name or something only the CIA would know”  
General Beckman thought for a moment “Project Flacon”  
Chuck’s eye went wide “Wow General, you are a badass”  
“Thank you, Mr. Bartowski”  
“I would like to suggest that we use Chuck as an asset to the team, not as an experiment and I think killing him is a horrible idea”  
“I might have to agree with you Colonel, but you have pissed off the NSA and they want you captured”  
“They can have me if it means Chuck is safe”  
“I’ve known you most of your life John, and not once have I seen you care so much about someone”  
“I’m aware of that, but Chuck is special and he deserves a better life than sitting in a bunker being poked and prodded”  
“I'll remove the kill or capture order form him and I’ll do my best for you John, but I can’t make promises”  
“I know that and I know that you know that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe”  
“Is he worth giving up your career and possibly your life?”  
Casey nodded  
“Call me back when you can, be safe you two”  
When the screen turned off Chuck looked at Casey with a tear in his eye “My life isn’t worth saving if it means you have to give up your life”  
“But it is”  
“Don’t say that, you’re important, probably more important than me, you’re a father”  
“I know that you don’t need to remind me”  
“Can you tell me about Alex Coburn now?”  
“It was my legal name, it isn’t any more”  
“And Alex is named after you?”  
“Yeah, her mother thought I was dead”  
“Alex Coburn is a way cooler name”  
“I didn’t have a choice, and that is extremely classified information, just like everything else in your head, and it can get you killed so you can’t tell anyone, at all. Not Sarah, not Morgan, no one Chuck”  
“Okay, I won’t”  
There was a knock at the door.   
“Oh room service” and before Casey couldn’t stop Chuck he opened the door  
The door flew open, knocking Chuck over.   
Casey pulled out his gun.  
“Bryce?”  
“Hey Chuck”   
“Larkin” Casey growled, “I thought I killed you?”  
“Try harder next time” He winked at Casey.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Saving you, Beckman sent me”  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
"I've been following you"  
“I don’t need saving, I’m safe with Casey”  
“I’m not that worried about him, but Sarah is on her way and her only goal is to kill you both”  
“They took the hit off of me”  
“I know, but she doesn’t care”  
“I heard you two were dating, how can I trust you, you completely fucked up my life Bryce?”  
“We had sex a few times, nothing serious on my side, I’ve always loved you, Chuck”  
“Look at me Bartowski, don’t trust him”  
“Put the gun down, please, both of you”  
“Did you open the email?”  
“Yeah, two days ago”  
“Did it work?”  
“Did what work?” Chuck knew there was probably no reason to lie but he did it anyway  
“Project Orion”  
Chuck groaned in pain as tons of information flashed through his head.  
“You good?” Casey looked at him in concern  
“Yeah”  
“It worked” Bryce smiled.  
“It fucking sucks”  
“You can thank your dad for that”  
“Is he alive?”  
“Not sure, haven’t heard from him in months, but seriously Chuck we can talk later, we need to go before Sarah gets here, she is angry”  
But it was too late, she had snuck in the room through the balcony door and knocked Casey in the back of the head "No one move or I kill him"  
"I don't care" Bryce shrugged.  
"Please don't hurt him"  
Sarah put handcuffs on Casey then zip tied the handcuffs to the bedframe  
"Let me have him, Bryce"  
"No, you have no reason to hurt him"  
"I can just kill all three of you"  
"I haven't done anything to you Sarah, please" Chuck was trying to stay strong.   
"Chuck this, Chuck that, I'm so sick of hearing about you"  
"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Sarah"  
"Stop egging her on Bryce, you're such an asshole"  
Casey came too, "You fucking bitch" he groaned.   
"Good, you're awake for the show"  
A shot rang out and Casey watched helplessly as Chuck fell to the ground, “Chuck” there was no response.   
“I had to” Sarah pointed her gun at Casey  
“The hit was called off you stupid bitch”  
“For him, not for you and he was in my way”  
“Don’t Sarah” Bryce pointed his gun at her.  
“Really Bryce, he tried to kill you and you are sticking up for him?”  
Bryce moved closer to Chuck   
“Don’t you dare” Sarah now pointed her gun at him.  
“You can’t kill us both”  
“Casey is tied up, he can’t do much”  
Chuck’s vision was starting to blur, he held his hand tightly to his stomach, trying not to look down at the blood “I’m sorry John”  
“It’s okay Chuck, you’re okay”  
“I’m not” he took a deep breath “I love you” was the last thing he said before passing out.  
Sarah laughed “Now you know what it feels like to have someone you love taken from you”  
“Bryce is right there you stupid bitch”  
“And I never loved you Sarah” Bryce risked kneeling down next to Chuck to check his pulse “He is still alive”  
“Get away from him”  
“Just shoot me Sarah, the only way you’re getting out of here is to kill all of us”  
Casey was able to dislocate his left thumb and slip his hand out of the cuff, he gave Bryce a look, hoping that he would understand, and he did.  
“I’m saving Chuck, he doesn’t deserve this”  
“Are you going to act like you care about him now?” Sarah laughed,   
Casey took the opportunity and jumped on Sarah, they wrestled around until another shot rang out, Casey felt a pain in his side, then there was another shot and Sarah stopped fighting him.   
He stood up, looking down at the graze on his side “Damn Larkin your aim sucks” he looked over as Sarah who was gasping for breath. He aimed her gun that he picked up at her head “I didn’t want to do this, but you didn’t give me a choice” he pulled the trigger then dropped the gun. “Call for help Bryce” Casey dropped to his knees next to Chuck, he pressed his hand into the wound on his stomach. “Come on Chuck, you’re strong, you can do this, I need you to open your eyes”  
“CIA clean up team is on the way with an ambulance”  
“Thank for saving us Larkin”  
“It was for Chuck”  
Casey leaned over and kissed Chuck’s forehead “I’m so sorry” he whispered.  
“Beckman wants us to call her as soon as we can”  
“That’s not high on my list right now”  
“I know that”  
“Why him Bryce? Why did you send this to him”  
“Because they tried other people and it didn’t work, he passed all the tests”  
“And now he is dying”  
“I didn’t think Sarah would go crazy, I didn’t think he would fall in love with someone else”  
“You hurt him so bad, he told me everything”  
“I did it to save him”  
“That worked well didn’t it”  
Thankfully the paramedics arrived, Casey didn’t want to let go of him, he didn’t want them to look at the bleeding wound on his side. They finally got him into the ambulance with Chuck and one of the paramedics looked at Casey while the other one took care of Chuck.  
“You need stitches Colonel”  
“I know that, but I don’t fucking care, he is all that matters”  
“He probably has a lot of damage to his internal organs”  
Casey took a deep breath to keep himself calm.  
“Would you like some pain killers?”  
“No” Casey gripped Chuck’s hand “I need to keep a clear mind, and make a note that when he is well enough to travel we need to be airlifted to Burbank Memorial Hospital”  
“Not sure he can travel”  
“Then his sister and brother in law need to be flown here” Casey pulled out his phone dialed Ellie’s number.  
“Hi John”  
“I need you to listen carefully and not freak out”  
“What happened? Is Chuck okay?”  
“I don’t know, we were mugged, both of us were shot, there is a helicopter picking you and Devon up at the hospital and bringing you here”  
“Where was he shot?”  
“Right abdomen”  
“Is he conscious?”  
“No, I was tied to a chair, he was bleeding a lot when I finally got to him” he had forgotten about the pain in his thumb, he held it up to the paramedic   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’ll be fine, Ellie I am so sorry”  
“It’s okay John, we will see you soon”  
“This is going to hurt” the paramedic grabbed Casey’s hand  
“I can handle it”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gross, what is this?”  
“Food”  
“Looks nasty”  
“Try it”  
“I want pizza”  
“We will get there, but you need bland small portions right now”  
Chuck shoved the plate off the tray over his lap, the plate hit the floor shattering.  
“You don’t have to be such a fucking asshole all the time.” Casey left the room slamming the door behind him. 

“My shift is over” He sat down on the couch next to Alex.  
“Dude you still have like three hours”  
“Call me dude again and you'll be in a hospital bed next to your asshole of a best friend”  
“Dad be nice, he has been through a lot over the last few weeks”  
“I am being nice, three times a fucking day when I cook for him and his ungrateful ass throws it on the floor. We are out of plates”  
“You’re the only one without a job” Morgan winced when Casey growled at him.  
“He just needs time, he found out that his life has been a lie, his ex is still alive and the fact that he died twice” Alex squeezed her dad’s arm  
“Don’t forget that thing in his head that could get him killed for good”  
“I can’t be here right now, I’m going to the gym”

It’s been three days since the last time Casey saw Chuck,  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t bring you food”  
“Morgan made me a grilled cheese”  
“Sounds healthy” Casey rolled his eyes  
“There was tomato soup too”  
“I’m leaving”  
“You just got here”  
“Leaving Burbank”  
“Where?”  
“I’m heading to D.C. to talk to Beckman about joining the CIA”  
“Why?”  
“Because I like what I do”  
“Killing people?”  
“It’s more than that, she wants me to make a team with you and maybe another agent or two”  
“I don’t want to be part of the CIA, I don’t want to kill people”  
“Then you shouldn’t have opened the email”  
“Where is Bryce?”  
“I have no idea, it’s not like we are friends”  
“Do you still love me?”  
“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”  
“You haven’t even tried to kiss me”  
“You pretty much hated me before you got shot, why would I kiss you? I’m not going to force myself on you”  
“I mean isn’t that what you already did?”  
“I never forced myself on you, what the fuck are you talking about?”  
“You tricked me into liking you”  
Casey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn’t want to say anything he would later regret. “Are you serious?”  
“It’s true isn’t it?”  
“No” Casey walked back to the door, “Not sure if or when I’m coming back”  
“What about the CIA thing?”  
“I’m still going to talk to Beckman, but I’m thinking that maybe I shouldn’t be around you anymore”  
“What about Alex?”  
“What about her? She will always be my daughter and I will always be in her life, I don’t need to see you to see her”  
“She is dating my best friend”  
“I don’t understand your point”  
“No matter what we will still be in each other’s lives, we are connected in multiple ways”  
“You clearly don’t want to be with me anymore, and I’ve never been in love until I met you, so I’m not sure how to move forward  
“Can we kiss?”  
“No”  
“Please?”  
“Don’t want to force myself on you”  
“I’m asking”  
“You either initiated every kiss or sexual thing we did or you were begging for it, yet you still think I was the bad guy and before this conversation goes any further I’m walking away” and he did

Casey was gone for a little over two weeks, when he came home he snuck into his apartment, so happy to be back with Bee again. After cuddling with her for a while he dumped his dirty clothes from his duffle bag into the washer and noticed there was stuff in his dryer, he opened it up and saw some of Chuck’s clothes, he sighed as he pulled them out. He grabbed a plastic grocery bag and shoved them in it. He didn’t want Chuck to know he was home. But he also didn’t want these clothes in his house, then he remembered all the other stuff. “Fuck” he growled. He grabbed a bigger cloth bag from the shelf above his washer and went up to his room, his first stop was the bathroom where he took Chuck’s Star Wars toothbrush and his loofa from the shower that had Darth Vader on it “Nerd” he mumbled as he put it in the bag then went over to his dresser.  
He scooped up the clothes and shoved them in the bag, not sure why he was getting so emotional over taking clothes out of a dresser, he accidentally broke the drawer, of course blaming it on the cheap furniture, not his lack of controlling his anger.

Casey saw that Chuck’s bedroom light was on so he knocked on the window to try and avoid Ellie.  
Chuck opened the window “You’re back?”  
“Obviously” Casey shoved the bags at him “Found some of your shit”  
“Thanks” Chuck sat the bags down on the floor “Want to come in?”  
“Not really”  
“Snacks are ready” Bryce walked into Chuck’s room  
“Seems like your busy” Casey walked away, he would have to buy Ms. Walton a new flower pot.

He tried to ignore the doorbell, but it wouldn’t stop ringing, he spent a few moments looking at his gun debating if it would be worth it to shoot the doorbell box off the wall.  
“What” he growled  
“Can I come in?”  
“No”  
“Please”  
Casey didn’t even think, just grabbed the front of Chuck’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, he thought Chuck would pull away but he did the opposite. They started stripping each other’s clothes off, there was nothing elegant about it, Chuck bit Casey’s lip a little too hard but he didn’t care, he needed Chuck.  
He turned Chuck around pressing his chest against the door, he started sucking a spot in the crook of Chuck’s neck as his hands trailed down Chuck’s ass. His finger easily pressed into Chuck’s hole. Casey stepped back “Fuck” he growled “You need to leave”  
“What just happened?”  
“Just leave please”  
“Your finger just went in my ass and then you change your mind?”  
“Go back and ask Larkin”  
“Uh what? I have not had sex with Bryce? Well not since college, are you insane?”  
“He was in your room and you are pretty open”  
“Because I have a lot of alone time, and I just got a new toy the other day and well I’ve been having a lot of fun with it” he blushed. “I don’t like Bryce like that, I’ve been seeing a therapist through the CIA so I can tell them most stuff, and I’m trying to make a friendship with Bryce because we will be working together”  
“We probably shouldn’t be doing this anyway”  
Chuck stepped closer “Please”  
“Don’t”  
“You started it and now I’m here naked and sad”  
Casey looked up and down Chuck’s body, stopping at the scars on Chuck’s abdomen from being shot and the multiple surgeries he had to have. He reached out and ran a finger over where the bullet went in “I’m sorry”  
“It’s not your fault”  
“It is, none of this would have happened if I just walked away the second I learned you had no idea about Bryce and the CIA”  
“I’m sorry for yelling at you, and all the mean things I said, I really do love you”  
“How can we move on from here?”  
Chuck held out his hand “Hi I’m Chuck Bartowski”  
“Well this is awkward, how did a complete stranger end up in my house naked” he smirked shaking Chuck’s hand “John Casey”  
“How about we put our clothes back on and watch a movie?”  
“I have ice cream"  
"That sounds good"  
"I'd rather suck your dick though"  
"Yeah, okay, that we can do" Chuck bit his bottom lip "We can defiantly do that"

\----------------------------------------------

“So Lilly, we need to talk” Chuck sat on the floor with his daughter.  
“Did dad try and hide broccoli in our mac and cheese again?”  
“No” Chuck laughed “At least I don’t think so”  
“At least it was better than the corn”  
“He is out right now, remember how we told you that one day we might have other kids living with us?”  
Lilly nodded.  
“Well we got a call and there is are twin little boys, that are three and they need to come stay with us for a little bit”  
“Why?” The six-year-old looked at her dad with sad eyes.  
“Well they don’t have any parents, that happens sometimes, and that’s why people like your dad and I sign up to take care of them”  
“Can they stay forever?”  
“It depends, but at first they will just be a foster and other parents may adopt them”  
“Is that how you got me?”  
“Kind of, but when we adopted you, you were just an egg”  
“Like a chicken egg?”  
Chuck laughed “Not quite, when you get a little bit older I’ll explain it in more detail, but genetically speaking, me and you share some DNA, which is why you have such curly brown hair, but DNA doesn’t matter when it comes to family”  
“What is their name?”  
“Dylan and Erik”  
"When will they be here?" “I don’t know, dad just got a call a couple hours ago to go pick them up, all we know is their age and names, dad went to buy car seats and some clothes and toys”  
“They can share my toys”  
“That’s so sweet Lillybug” he kissed the top of her head. “Love you, baby girl”  
“Love you, daddy”

Casey collapsed on the bed “That was harder than any mission I’ve ever been on”  
“Twins” Chuck groaned  
“I was planning on us having a nice bath together but after I saw the mess you were after their bath, I’ve changed my mind”  
“Yeah, they lost all romance when Lilly was a baby and pooped in it”  
Casey groaned “Don’t remind me”  
“Happy anniversary anyway” Chuck leaned over and kissed his husband  
“Anniversary of what?”  
“The day we met, it’s been ten years”  
‘And we haven’t killed each other, that’s exciting” he teased.  
“How long do you think we have until one of the boys wakes up?”  
“Well you just jinxed it, but we have perfected our quickie method over the last six years of being parents so we should be fine”  
“I was hoping for lovemaking, but I’ll take what I can get”  
“Love you Bartowski”  
“Love you Casey”


End file.
